


Flowers

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: She smiled and stepped back from the plant she had been repotting. "Back again?"





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Dinah Lance &/ Pamela Isley, flower shop

The bell over the door dinged, catching Pamela's attention and she turned around to see the blonde who had been coming in for weeks. She smiled and stepped back from the plant she had been repotting. "Back again?"

The woman nodded, walking over to the carnations. "I have a friend who had a baby last night and I wanted to bring her something."

Pamela nodded and grabbed a vase, filling it with water before plucking a couple of different kinds of flowers to add to it. "You've been in here a lot lately," Pamela commented as she arranged the flowers in the vase. She glanced up at the other woman to see she looked a little nervous.

"The flowers here are nicer than other places."

Pamela smiled softly, placing the vase on the counter. "I take great pride in the flowers I sell." She pulled her gloves off as the woman reached for her wallet. "You know, in all the times you've been in here, I don't think I've caught your name."

The woman looked up from her wallet, looking surprised. "Dinah. My name is Dinah."

"Well Dinah, here's some flowers on the house," Pamela said, sliding the vase closer to Dinah. "On the condition that you let me take you out to lunch sometime."

Dinah stood there shocked for a moment before slipping a couple of dollars into the tip jar. "I would love to have lunch with you sometime. Can I give you my number?"

Pamela nodded and opened the notepad she used to write down orders, sliding it over to Dinah along with a pen. Dinah quickly jotted down her number and handed it back. "I need to get to the hospital before work, maybe I'll see you this afternoon?"

Pamela nodded and smiled. "I'll give you a call. Bye, Dinah."

"Bye, Pamela."


End file.
